Sinner's Freedom
by Rosscow
Summary: Criticism and judgment would be the price she would have to pay for her actions. Though that just wasn't enough to tear her away from the thick-skinned assassin. Altair/OC


**Hey, bros. Despite having A LOT of unfinished work to attend to I got inspired to write about both Altair and Ezio. **

**Blame my new history teacher, who is just...wow. I'm not one to delve in the words of a teacher whenever they start rambling (more like daydream while looking at them smartly :D), but I can actually remember a good amount of information about Italy's evolution in the beginning of the Renaissance period. **

**Anyway...**

**Please do excuse any grammatical or/and spelling mistakes, I'm not from a country where English is spoken freely. Plus being in a class that just started learning the language really doesn't help. **

**WARNING: Regardless of our not so full knowledge concerning how people had acted and thought at those far times I tried to recreate a character (my OC) as one who looks at life differently. We all know that there will always be a black sheep amongst the herd and she is just that. Different from the rest. Thinks more like a small child than a grown, married, woman that had been forced to bite more than she can chew. And Altair, being a man with pride, but still a man, does have a side that can be seen behind his shell, rarely but it can.**

**So please, if he feels OOC to you, leave a comment and know that I am sorry that my work disappointed you.**

**Enjoy!**

A cool, lazy breeze had settled upon Damascus, roaming the streets and searching to torment all those who were still present in the dead of night.

The dilemma of being too intoxicated to find ones home or just not having one gathered a decent number of men, who looked much alike under the dimmed moon.

This made a certain hint of insecurity to awaken in the young man perched high on a richly decorated rooftop, though he didn't pay it much mind. He could handle a few drunk men, it would stain his pride if he couldn't.

His senses were sharp, even more from the danger that coiled around his neck like a snake from the moment he set foot on the roof, so he trusted them without hesitation.

A meek rumbling breath ripped past his frown, deliberately or not showing his growing irritation with waiting for such a long time and consciously putting his life on the line for a reason so wrong and..._sinful_.

How he had ever let himself get tangled in such a foul and disgraceful act chewed at his mind even now, months later, and still he had not determined any answer. Only concluded.

Maybe it had been the touch of a woman that had driven him, or the thrive to be missed and remembered when he parted on a long journey.

So many reasonable explanations there were, but none seemed to fit well enough. As if he was bound to this roof, to the wretched woman that seemed to cherish him more than he did himself, and was not given the right to walk away.

The alarming sound of chopped, shallow gasps caused a vague smile to lighten his solemn, delved in thought expression before he straightened from his crouching pose and like a little child waited for her warm welcoming with suppressed impatience.

With an eager step the woman strolled across the dusty roof, legs wobbly from both excitement and exhaustion and a relieved look on her strangely pale face.

She wrapped her arms around her lover's torso tightly, being careful with the blade that stood loyally clasped to his belt and hidden in its own leather sheath.

Resting her tinted cheek against his slightly bent, strong back she exhaled deeply in enjoyment of the lulling heat that radiated from him.

He shifted in her longed embrace, driven by his own primal need to meet her gaze, but when his hidden eyes landed on the thin robe she wore his smile faded.

"Why have you come out dressed so light?" the scolding edge to his voice was more than clear and the rough tug he applied to the fabric that barely covered her arms only confirmed his disapproval.

He was angry at her, she could tell even if the boiling emotion had passed by his scarred features only for a moment. It didn't bother her though, only made her smile grow as tears nestled just above her lower lashes, damping them and making them stick together in small patches.

"Altair." she sighed, her voice hoarse and faint from awakening briefly before their meeting, and pressed her hands to his cheeks with fingers burrowing themselves in the short, dark strands hidden behind the white hood "I missed you."

"With a husband such as your own?" he mocked, freely expressing his deep dislike for the wealthy man who took advantage of his woman .

Each night the assassin reunited with his lover he would sense the smell of her husband weighting upon her, chaining her, suffocating her, depriving her of her rightful freedom. And without any will to stop himself from satisfying his hunger, he would replace it with his own. Regardless of the woman's constant warning that his actions would only bring trouble upon them both.

With every kiss he would leave her breathless, with every trail of bites he would let her skin burn with unknown want for more, with every caress and grasp he would savor the beckoning shudder that would jerk through her frail form.

She would breathe out his name constantly, as if scared that it would slip past her mind if she didn't do as such.

_His_ name and not the one carried by the man who would lay beside her in bed, accompany her to meals and secure her everything she wished, no matter if a horse or a robe knitted from the finest silk.

Oh, how Altair envied the man. That wretched dog that gave everything _he_ couldn't.

"Altair." the woman urged and gently rubbed her warm fingers over his rough jaw line, satisfied once the venom in his brown eyes was replaced by a soft, warming glint.

Despite the secure life she was given she had never felt the sweetness and spice of all that he , a simple man, had offered her.

He was the one who brought the vigor shine to her face and the childish smile she bore on their meetings. He was the one who made her happy.

"Ain." he replayed simply, his larger palms pressing gently over her own before he pulled her down until she was resting on his lap.

Wide arms were wrapped over her lower stomach to shield her, at least mildly, from the cold night while Altair buried his nose in the long hair his lover had let lose just for him.

As if the gods had understood them and taken their side by halting all those who would gossip and criticize long enough for the two lovers to escape and hide. They were hiding from the world and yet not once had they been spotted.

Altair blamed it on pure luck, but Ain believed otherwise.

To her, the love she felt and gave to him kept them safe, away from judgement. Because it was pure thus eternal and forever powerful.

A throaty chuckle made its way up his throat while he tightened his grip around the pale woman.

How naive she was. And still, he was no different if he came to Damascus just to have her pulled up against him while he clutched to her in fear of potentially losing her.

"Have you told him?" he asked, his words muffled by her thick locks before averting his attention away to gaze over the building decorated landscape "Your husband."

Every outspoken word weighted heavily on him, even if he refused to face her his voice betrayed him, which made her answer harder to force out.

Even so, she spoke for the sake of his curiosity, despite knowing that whatever replay she gave would only cut deeper in his reopened wound.

"Yes." she inhaled shakily, sparing herself time to gather more courage, and continued "He was rather fond of the news. He said that the child would bring more strength to our relationship...but it won't."

"...Not if it's not his." the assassin added bluntly, almost coldly "You do know that once he is grown he will be-"

"-I know." she answered, her tone rash from the thought of letting her only child go "I will send him to Al Mualim once he learns to ride a horse."

It pained her greatly to know that even her own kin would be taken away.

Altair could never stay, and he never would, but with the child she would always have a part of him with her. Because it was his child as much as it was hers.

She exhaled deeply, as if relieving her bitter sorrow and pressed firmer against the assassin's warm body.

And for that same reason, she would have it taken as well.

For it was his child, thus born to carry his father's title without the freedom to decide for itself.

"And what about your husband? What will you tell him?"

Ain shifted her eyes to face his stoned expression and offered a cheeky smile regardless of her slipping tears.

"My mind runs wild. Thinking of an explanation will not be a problem."

The woman drew back her head, her brows raised as though she had briefly realized a great deal, and faced Altair with questioning eyes.

"How do you know you will have a son?"

A cocky, almost childish smirk was her only answer, though it was enough to awake a soft, chirping giggle from her.

"Always so sure of yourself, my love. "

And then his mind went to the soft, richly engraved scarf he kept safe around his neck. A rather feminine to the eye scarf he might add, but it was designed to be worn by a woman after all. So when he finally unwrapped it and instead left it to slide on Ain's shoulders she did nothing but stare in pure awe.

It wasn't made by silk, nor was it beautiful enough for envy, but it was from him and that was what made her smile. Because no matter the constant life threats and complicated missions he had remembered her and thought of her as worthy to be brought back a present. Just because she waited.

She had spent years in wait for him to appear in her dull life so testing her patience now felt like nothing if he was to return one day.

"Thank you." she mumbled so quietly that it almost came unheard and slipped her fingers over the soft fabric in delight.

It was truly a gift to be savored.

As though an awkward silence fell between them, Altair tugged on the edge of his hood and forced out a light rumble, followed by a sigh.

"I was given a new mission."

And like Ain already knew that the man, who held her dear in his embrace would leave just as quick as he came, which would only start another long chain of days in separation, she took in a shaky breath.

"To where?"

"...Far..." was the only monotone replay she received.

With trembling hands she reached up to his thick neck and wrapped the scarf safely around it, a pitiful smile cracking her pale face while he just gazed down at her, somewhat bewildered.

"So that you are bound to come back safe and return it to me." once said she stood from his lap, drawing away from his arms with displease and tured to leave iwth a slow and dull step. She was giving him time, hoping that he would stop her once his thoughts dissolved.

It was selfish of her to ask of him more, she knew, but her own thirst for his presence dominated over her conscience. She needed him to be there now, even if only for a moment longer.

"I leave tomorrow." he spoke with haste and stood sharply, as if she would vanish any moment, and clasped his rough hands to her waist to stop her until his voice returned.

With the urgency he added once his mouth pressed flush against hers an offer was made and it was Ain who was given the right to decide whether they would spend the night separated or not.

In the short time he had been given, Altair had chosen to sacrifice his sleep and instead share it with the pale woman. Because to him she was too precious to be left after such a short reunion.

He wanted her to go with him, even his usually shallow eyes seemed to dim in silent plea, and she, a woman with the heart of an unyielding child was not one to refuse such a chance.

With a fresh, playful twinkle in her eyes she looked up, giving her answer with just a small but bright smile.

"Go." he ordered and pulled away "Take a thicker robe. I will wait for you."

With a quick step Ain rushed to the ladder leading to the balcony and stole one last, shy glance at the hooded man before disappearing inside the bedroom she shared with her husband.

Guilt would overwhelm her whenever his sleeping features fell in her sight.

That was why she tried to avoid them, but this time her eyes betrayed her.

It was true that their marriage was based on politics, her hand had been given so that her cherished brothers and sisters would not starve to death, but on many occasions he had proven that he did hold love for her.

And as a reward she gave him no dedication, instead loved another behind his back.

But she had tried to forget the man who waited for her just outside her front door, she had struggled with the sinful thoughts and dreams that had been invading her mind so persistently. And yet nothing aided her but the feeling of him being beside her, holding her close and keeping her safe.

No sensation could be compared to the loving, feverish kisses he would trail from her mouth and to her neck.

She was in love, and even the chains of marriage could not hold her back.

She was a woman who craved for freedom, like a bird, and even if her father had taken every choice from her she still found her true love. Because love had no boundaries.

A muddy green robe was slumped over her shoulders before she hastily exited the silent bedroom, slightly unnerved by the soft ruckus her shoes made when connecting with the floor.

A fair sigh escaped her once she saw the assassin waiting at her doorstep, his breathing giving out the impression that he was impatient.

Without a word he extended his hand towards her, as if giving her a not-so-clear chance to change her mind.

And here she thought she was acting childish. He was well aware that her mind had been made up, but it didn't stop him from showing to her just how much dearer he was to her unlike her husband.

As if a child, he wanted to be more special, to be loved the most and to receive the best.

After one final heavy exhale Ain lay her delicate hand in his and left herself to be pulled closer, enjoying the satisfied smirk that shifted under the white hood.

Like the night had hid them under her endless dark robes, for lesser than a blink they disappeared. Not to be found till the first sunray tore them apart.


End file.
